Sí, los rubios son problemáticos
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Shikamaru no sabe la que le espera en casa. Temari está tramando algo. —Ayer, me hiciste pasar un muy mal día. Vas a tener que pagar por ello...Lemon 18 ...Segunda parte de "Tres bebés, una mamá"


**Los personajes utilizados pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto así cómo todo a Naruto se refiere, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro única y exclusivamente por mi amor a la lectura y escritura y más que nada para todos ustedes.**

 **Atención: Esta historia es una continuación de "Tres bebés, una mamá" si no la has leído te invito a hacerlo para que no pierdas hilo ; )**

 **Atención x2: Alto contenido para adultos. Rate M, R18, Lemon, Sexo, Coito, muchio AAAAAAAAHHH, pene y vagina. Ya les advertí.**

 **Un regalo para: Glow241O y las chicas del fandom ShikaTema; mis loquitas AnaMicenas, Nonahere, RukiaMK y WhiteTigerKiara. Las loveo**

* * *

Sí, los rubios son problemáticos.

* * *

Esos tres pequeños bebes le habían hecho pasar una tarde caótica pero al verlos así, tan tranquilos, durmiendo, su tensión desapareció. Revisó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la habitación, siete en punto, sus padres no tardarían en aparecer.

Se arrodilló cerca de los tres pequeños y les acarició el cabello. ¿Quién lo diría? Al final del día sí había podido con ellos. Los miró atentamente, eran hermosos.

Boruto dormía plácidamente abrazando la pierna de Shikadai con su manita regordeta metida en la boca. Sus mejillas, con esas líneas tan graciosas como las de Naruto, estaban infladitas y eso hacía su carita más redonda.

—Pequeño travieso—Le quitó la mano de la boca y se la limpió—Le diré a tu madre que tenga cuidado con su ropa interior.

Sonrió y acomodó a Inojin que, tal como Boruto, se aferraba a Shikadai sólo que era su brazo el que aprisionaba. El gesto le dio risa, pareciera como si ambos rubios se pelearan por su pequeño pelinegro. El pequeño Yamanaka estaba boca abajo así que lo acomodó para que durmiera de lado y no se quedara sin aire. Era una copia exacta de Ino pero con la piel pálida de su padre...ese idiota, darle tinta y pinceles a un bebé. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

—Y a ti—le acarició la carita—Si no es tu madre quien le arranca las manos a tu padre, lo haré yo.

Miró por último a su bebé, Shikadai. Reprimió una risa fuerte. La carita de su bebé tenía una mueca de desagrado, la misma mueca que hacía su padre cuando algo le molestaba. Debía ser porque ambos rubios lo sujetaban. Él estaba acostumbrado a dormir libre, eran raras las veces que dormía con ellos. Cuando hacía eso siempre se aferraba a Shikamaru y no lo soltaba hasta el día siguiente, esa era su señal.

Suspiró y se planteó eso de dejarlos dormir más, quizá estarían despiertos hasta tarde y no dejarían dormir a sus padres, eso no aplicaba con el Nara pero no sabía si los otros dos tenían el mismo efecto. Decidió que ese no era asunto suyo y se fue a la cocina.

Ahí se entretuvo preparando la cena para su marido y mientras picaba algo para ella.

...

—Creo que ya es hora, es tarde—un sonoro bostezo inundó la habitación. Shikamaru se levantó de la silla y guardó los papeles en el cajón.

—Sí, se nota.

—Terminemos estas clasificaciones la próxima semana, Sai tu reporte estaba correcto.

Sai, se encaminó hacia la puerta con una cara neutra. Shikamaru le siguió.

—Sólo larguémonos de aquí, muero de hambre.

—Naruto, tú siempre tienes hambre—replicó el Nara

Salieron inmediatamente a las calles de Konoha, caminando a paso pausado mientras las luces iluminaban pues, hacía rato, el sol había desaparecido del cielo.

—¡Ya quiero llegar a casa!¡Hinata-chan cocina delicioso! ¿Qué habrá preparado hoy?

—Puedo oler tus babas, Naruto, tanto que pareciera que tienes hambre de otra clase.

—Cierra la boca Sai.

—Ambos cierren la boca antes de que pierda el juicio, recuerden que Temari está cuidando de sus hijos. Deben llevarlos a casa—Shikamaru tenía un tic parcial en el ojo izquierdo, hablar con doble sentido en plena calle no era algo que le pareciera cómodo.

—Es verdad, Hinata está agradecida con Temari por ofrecerse a cuidarlos. Espero que haya descansado lo suficiente y tenga energías para este fin de semana.

—Y eso refuerza que mi teoría es cierta—el rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero de equipo pero debía admitir que no estaba tan desviado del tema.

El Nara sonrió de medio lado, ¿cómo le habrá ido a su mujer? Sería interesante.

Caminaron hablado de trivialidades hasta llegar a la casa principal del clan Nara, entraron y se encontraron con la rubia cargando a Boruto y los otros dos completamente dormidos en el futon pequeño.

El rubio hacía pucheros

—Mira quién ha llegado—la rubia señaló al Uzumaki y el bebé se giró por completo. Sus pucheros desaparecieron—No llores.

—¡Paá! —el niño se estiró intentando alcanzar a su padre quien estaba derretido por la ternura de su bebé. Lo tomó y el niño se aferró a él.

Sai, en cambio, se acercó y cargó a su bebé con poco o nada de delicadeza despertándolo abruptamente.

—¡Ten cuidado, es un bebé! —le gritó la rubia—No es un juguete.

—No veo que le moleste—respondió Sai sorprendido, Ino siempre le decía lo mismo. El niño se había vuelto a dormir como si nada.

—Aun así, pudiste lastimarlo.

El rubio le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro causando que el mini Naruto riera a carcajadas.

—Asunto resuelto, ya es hora de irnos—sonriendo el Uzumaki tomó las bolsas con las cosas de los bebés—¡Muchas gracias por cuidarlos! Hinata me dijo que te lo agradeciera.

—Se han portado muy bien—mintió deliberadamente—han estado más dormidos que despiertos.

Los adultos se despidieron y los Nara les acompañaron hasta la puerta. Regresaron al recibidor cuando los hombres habían desaparecido por las calles.

—¿Qué tenía Boruto? —preguntó el castaño dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Creía que no iban a venir por él—ella sonrió mirándolo—Quería llorar, qué lindo ¿no?

—Me imagino que es muy apegado a Naruto.

—Así como Shikadai lo es contigo. Vamos a cenar, te estaba esperando.

Ya sentados en la mesa cenaron tranquilamente, Shikadai seguía dormido en la sala de estar y el único ruido que había era el del televisor.

—Y bien ¿cómo te ha ido con ese par? —preguntó él tratando de no sonar burlón.

—Fue fácil, han estado más dormidos que despiertos.

—Creí que te volverían loca—se metió la cuchara a la boca tratando de no reír por los gestos de desagrado que hacía su mujer.

Las imágenes de comida y tinta por todos lados, su abanico asaltado por tres pequeños infantes y su ropa interior destrozada sumado al hecho de que sólo pudo rescatar un par de bragas y el sostén que llevaba puesto comenzaron a producirle dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo te fue a ti? —preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema mientras comía una cucharada de sopa.

—Demasiados papeles, Kakashi está planeando su retiro, es un fastidio.

—¿No es muy pronto para que piense eso?

—No lo sé, quizá sólo quiere descansar—el hombre se tronó el cuello. Él también lo necesitaba.

Temari se levantó y se acomodó detrás de él, arrodillándose, comenzó a darle un masaje en el cuello cosa que él agradeció, se dejó hacer por su mujer y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Estas muy tenso—dijo ella sin detener el masaje

—Sí... —respondió por inercia, cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume que su mujer.

—¿Te gusta? —le dijo con un tono de voz agudo y presionó más sus dedos en sus músculos. Le besó la frente.

—Sí... —él jadeó.

—Menos mal que mañana será tu día libre—dejó de masajear el musculo trapecio y se concentró en los omoplatos.

—Ah...

—Hablando de eso...creo que sería buena idea pasar el día tú y yo—se acercó a su oreja y mordió el lóbulo despacio—solos.

Él trago saliva y tomó sus manos deteniendo su masaje. Ella aprovechó eso y acarició su pecho por encima de su camisa negra.

—Sabes—ella continuó—Que te parece si...dejamos a Shikadai con tu madre y nos vamos por ahí...

Él se estaba animando bastante con solo palabras y ella lo sabía pero tenía otras cosas en mente como vengarse primero por la masacre de su ropa interior.

Ella se quitó de su espalda y con un tirón lo recostó en el suelo mientras se acomodaba encima de él con sus piernas a lado de sus caderas recostándose encima de él. Se mordió el labio pues en esa postura podía notar lo mucho que a Shikamaru le estaba gustando la situación.

Él torció la sonrisa y acarició descaradamente el trasero de la rubia, apretándolo.

Ambos jadearon.

La abrazó más fuerte y la apretó por completo contra él, comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Hay muchos lugares a los que podemos ir... —ella trataba de que no se le fuera de las manos, pero no podía resistirse a él.

Al parecer Shikamaru tenía intenciones que no involucraban palabras pues no le respondió y en un hábil movimiento la dejó debajo de él, separó más sus piernas y se acomodó mejor, atacando su cuello con mordiscos y besos.

 _Iba a caer._

Estaba siendo exquisito, demandante y apasionado. Ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando, completamente embriagada por el aroma y las acciones de su esposo, él metió la mano debajo de su ropa interior dispuesto a regresarle el favor por el masaje. Acarició con total descaro sus labios menores e introdujo un dedo sin previo aviso. Ella dio un salto y se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda su plan cuando él se separó abruptamente dejándola mareada. Reaccionó cuando vio a Shikadai entrar al comedor arrastrando su cobija verde. Se arregló la ropa inmediatamente.

Se levantó rápido y sujetándose de la mesa, fue directo al fregadero para mojarse las manos y humedecer su cara y cuello; su marido, en cambio, tomó al bebé en brazos y lo acomodó en su pecho. Ella notó que él, sin pudor alguno, chupó su dedo limpiándolo. Se mareó aún más.

Maldito, se las iba a pagar.

—Hey, pequeño ciervo, ¿qué pasa? —su marido lo cargó mejor y le besó la frente.

—Mami está enojada—balbuceó y Temari se congeló en su lugar.

—Tranquilo enano, mamá siempre está enojada—le sonrió al bebé y el niño se rio por los gestos que hacía su papá—Es muy gruñona ¿no? Da miedo.

La rubia se acercó y, pisándole muy fuerte el pie a Shikamaru, le quitó al bebé. El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor que causó la risa del niño que, creía, su padre estaba actuando como en otras ocasiones en que él lo hacía llorar y su madre le pegaba. El bebé miró a su madre y recordó la travesura que había hecho y puso mala cara cosa que Temari captó enseguida.

—Hey, no estoy enojada—le dio bastantes besos en la cara.

—¡Babas! —gritó el pelinegro riendo por que los besos de su madre le provocaban cosquillas—¿No?

—No.

—Pero... —la rubia le hizo callar cerrando su boquita con su dedo.

—Es nuestro secreto ¿vale? —le giñó el ojo y el bebé se dejó caer en el pecho de su madre.

Shikamaru miraba embelesado la escena, ese niño era su adoración y la mujer su perdición, no podía ser más feliz.

Limpiaron todo y se fueron a dormir juntos pues Shikadai, se negó a dormir en su habitación, no se le quiso separar a su madre.

Al día siguiente el líder del clan Nara despertó solo en su cama, la falta de calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su mujer lo hizo despertar, se movió en la cama buscando una fuente de calor más pequeña pero tampoco la encontró. Gruñó ¿Dónde estaban sus dos problemáticos? Se sentó con extrema pereza y se levantó luego de bostezar sonoramente.

Entró al cuarto de baño y atendió sus necesidades, al salir se encontró cara a cara con la mujer que le robaba el sueño desde que tenía 13 años. Ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mirándole a los ojos con autoridad pero había un pequeño detalle que lo había dejado de piedra...literalmente, era que ella estaba completamente semidesnuda, solo llevaba su ropa interior, sostén rosa con bellos holanes de encaje y unas bragas negras de encaje también...y nada más.

 _Bendita naturaleza_

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella—Ayer fue un día muy pero muy pesado... —ladeó la cabeza y sin dejar de jugar con el tirante de su sostén le miraba.

—No...no entiendo—él tragó saliva y luchó contra todo impulso que su cuerpo y cerebro le demandaban por verla a los ojos y no estancarse en sus generosos pechos pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Era consciente de que había dejado de intentarlo.

Pero ella sí estaba consciente...

Estaba que moría por dentro, hacerle eso era un golpe bajo, atacarlo con la defensa baja y acorralarlo en esa situación no hacía más que su ego se elevara aun más. Después de tantos años, él seguía deseándola como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿No entiendes? —continuó ella—¿Es obvio no?

Ella se retiró de la puerta, meneando las caderas ante la atenta mirada de su marido. El jadeaba y ella sonreía. Perfecto.

—¿Q-q-qué es obvio? —carraspeó él mirando el techo, no debía verla si quería entender a qué se refería, si la miraba no la dejaría hablar...bueno, de su boca no saldrían precisamente palabras.

—Mírame—él apretó los puños, sentía que iba a explotar y ni siquiera la había tocado...esa mujer, tanto poder en una sola mujer.

Ella insistió y él inhaló cuanto aire pudo, aquello ya comenzaba a doler y rogaba por atención...atención de ella. No duraría ni cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que su hombría se iría a la mierda.

 _Puta_

 _Mierda_

—¿Es-es necesario?

—Nara

Él, rendido, bajó la mirada. Bufó

—Mujer—habló pausado—¿Qué?

—Nara, mírame ¿Qué no lo puedes notar?

 _Noto que estoy a punto de terminar..._

—Deja de jugar con mi cordura y dímelo.

Ella sonrió de manera gatuna, se acercó a él.

—¿Ves que este sostén no es a juego con mis bragas? —ella se acercó tanto que lo acorraló, ahora sí, contra la pared.

—¿Eso importa? —suspiró y respiró el aroma de la rubia, recorriendo con sus manos temblorosas la espalda de ella—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Ayer, me hiciste pasar un muy mal día.

—Creí que todo había ido sobre ruedas...

—Pues ayer...me quedé sin ropa interior—se pegó a él y pudo notar, por su dura erección, que Shikamaru no le había puesto atención a sus palabras pero sí a su cuerpo. L

—Eso no suena tan mal para mí—gruñó el castaño acariciándole el trasero—de echo...es más sexy.

—No lo creo—ella le sonrió y él quedo deslumbrado varios segundos—Vas a tener que pagar por ello...

—No suena tan mal...

Ella volvió a sonreír

.

.

.

.

Sentado en la banca del centro comercial, el pelinegro sostenía varias bolsas, era la quinta tienda en que su mujer se metía y estaba a nada de perder el juicio, pero maldijo por lo bajo a su juicio pues él, por controlarse terminó metido en ese lío, de no haberlo hecho seguirían en casa y en situaciones mucho más placenteras. Todo hubiera sido perfecto, Shikadai estaba con su madre y ellos dos con la casa sola. Pero no, tuvo que aguantarse.

—Cuando me dijiste que pagaría por ello no creí que sería tan malo...es espantoso—se levantó del asiento cuando, por fin, la rubia salía de la tienda con 4 bolsas más. Miró su cartera temiendo lo peor.

—Tu hijo y sus dos amigos destrozaron mi ropa interior por tu culpa.

—¿Ah? ¿Mi culpa?

—No finjas demencia, esto es un castigo para ti, cuando hables con tus amigos sobre tus noches de sexo revisa que no haya más "amistades" presentes—caminaron hacia la última tienda.

—Vamos, no lo digas así.

—Nara, te escuchó tu hijo ¡Un bebé de dos años! Y sus otros dos secuaces.

—Eso ha sonado tan dramático—se burló—Míralo por el lado positivo, serán buenos shinobis cuando sean más grandes, mira que ganarte a ti así...

—Mira, aun no termino contigo.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué es mi culpa—gruñó—¿Esto es por qué te reté a cuidarlos?

Ella torció el gesto.

 _Así que era eso..._

—Vamos, sólo tenías que haber dicho que no podías... —una sonrisa burlona apreció en su cara. Ella lo notó.

—Vaya...me pregunto si esa sonrisa va a durar mucho.

—Que problemático.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa y ella se fue pitando al baño pues tenía rato aguatando, él, en cambio, se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Esa mujer...se las sabe de arriba abajo, me perturba, me seduce y luego me roba, vaya...me ha cogido el modo—gruñó.

—Oye si estás molesto, dímelo a la cara.

Él se paralizo en la cama. Ella lo escuchó.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? —ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta—¿Qué es?

Él se quedó callado y se tiró en la cama. No quería discutir sobre cómo podía ser sometido fácilmente por su mujer. Luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba completamente solo, gruñó por lo bajo, y se tiró de nuevo.

—¿Estás enfadado, Shika? —la voz de su mujer hizo que se enderezara de nuevo estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir que sí pero, tal cual había pasado horas atrás, se quedó paralizado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Respiró profundamente

Parpadeó

Respiró de nuevo

¿Qué pasó?

...

Ah sí...

Su cerebro se desconectó.

¿Por qué?

Su mujer

Sí

 _Su mujer_

1...

2...

3...

En lencería

 _Su mujer en lencería_

Durante un largo rato él se quedó mudo y ella mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió. Caminó hacia él y se sentó en su cadera.

Para él, aunque la vista era increíble, su mirada se nubló.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, como en la mañana, su mujer en ropa interior pero había una notable diferencia no era esa tela delicada...era una más provocativa. El negro le quedaba de maravilla, era tan delicado su cuerpo cubierto por esa prenda, apretada y sedosa. Su piel blanca resaltaba por ese oscuro color, los tirantes y la tira que tenía debajo del pecho. La tela que cubriría sus hermosos pechos era un triángulo de encaje blanco...transparente, podía ver su pezón rosado apretado, se preguntaba si ella tenía una mínima idea de lo mucho que él enloquecía con eso.

 _Sabes Temari, me encanta que hagas eso, que compres ropa de tallas más pequeñas a la tuya te sienta de maravilla...ese sostén...así, apretado te queda maravilloso._

Él se sentía apretado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver sus bragas...imaginó que eran igual, negras y con transparencias.

De nuevo la veía a los ojos, cuando veía sus ojos podía ver muchas cosas, su reflejo, ese verde tan hermoso que tanto le gustaba. Podía ver lo dulce que ella era pero ahora mismo lo que podía ver era lujuria, deseo y pasión. Y él supo en un instante que lo conseguiría, él iba a saciar esos deseos que cargaba su mirada.

En un giro rápido la tomo de la cintura y la dejó debajo de él, aprisionándola contra el colchón.

Mirada con mirada, pecho con pecho, vientre con vientre.

Aún no habían empezado y ya estaban jadeando.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos subió su mano acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho, lo apretó.

—Sin juegos esta vez—gruñó

—No es algo que pretenda—dijo ella apretando los dientes.

Él se acomodó entre sus muslos dejando caer parte de su peso en ella, sin dejar de mirarla, cubrió su boca con sus labios en un beso demandante. Mordió sus labios y recorrió cada lugar de su boca con su lengua, la abrazó fuerte y continuo besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Temari, por su parte, se dejó llevar entregándose por completo a él. Enroscaron sus lenguas en un baile que ambos sabían muy bien cómo dirigir. El calor comenzó a expandirse a cada parte de sus cuerpos llegando, incluso, hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Poco a poco fue dejando sus labios y fue bajando por su cuello, dejando suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas. Acarició su cintura y, en un arrebato de calor, le restregó su erección haciéndola gemir alto.

Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez apretándose aún más contra ella y restregándola fuerte.

Ella arqueó la espalda y jadeo frustrada.

Sentía su intimidad arder sólo por eso, estaba tan mojada que las bragas le molestaban. Ella intentó moverse pero el Nara tenía otros planes, la apretó contra la cama, se deslizó hacia sus pechos y sonrió, sus pezones estaban erectos, hermosos, sensibles. Le había dado hambre. Sacó su lengua y comenzó su trabajo, por encima de la tela chupó y lamió los generosos pechos de su mujer, centrándose en sus pezones que eran uno de sus objetos de perdición. Temari estaba desesperada, le arrancó la liga del cabello y hundió sus dedos en la melena negra del hombre que se deleitaba con ella, la hacía retorcerse solo con esas atenciones.

Para Shikamaru el dolor que había tenido horas antes en su entrepierna había vuelto a aparecer. Acarició el cuerpo de su mujer de cintura a piernas y, sin dejar de atender sus pechos, bajó su pantalón. Sintió alivio pero no por mucho. Necesitaba más y lo sabía pero también sabía que podía aguantar.

Su boca iba de un pecho a otro, de un pezón a otro, volviéndola loca.

—Me encantan—gruñó él

En respuesta ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda. Suspiró su nombre.

—Creo que me he vuelto adicto a ellos—su voz fue tan sensual que ella rodo los ojos de placer.

Había creado a un monstruo...y ella tenía la culpa.

La humedad entre sus piernas ya era demasiada pero sintió como su intimidad lanzaba más fluido empapándola aún más tanto que sabía que Shikamaru podía olerla, incluso él podría estar mojado de su bóxer ahora.

—¡Shikamaru!

—Mañana estarán muy sensibles...

No aflojó, continuó su labor en esa área. Sentía su lengua tanto que por un momento creyó que ya le había quitado el sostén, pero la molestia de su piel le hacía ver que aún lo traía. La estaba volviendo loca y no quería que parara pero de pronto se sintió sola. Abrió los ojos y vio a su marido hincado frente a ella. Él recargó su cabeza en el vientre de la rubia y, sin dejar de mirarla, atrapó con sus dientes el borde de las braguitas negras, ayudándose con sus manos se lo arrancó rápido. Separó sus piernas y la miró por un momento.

Como un león que asecha a su presa se acercó a ella, como un león que está por dar el golpe final con su mandíbula él utilizó la suya. Ella gritó.

Si creía que había hecho un trabajo espectacular con sus pechos estaba quedándose corta, ahí abajo, había mucho más. Como si hubiera utilizado sus pechos para calentar Shikamaru devoraba su intimidad dando lamidas fuertes y profundas, con hambre animal. Uso su lengua hasta que decidió que no era suficiente. Lamió su clítoris y lo mordisqueó despacio con sus dientes, estaba tan duro que sabía que ella estaba a punto de correrse...y eso haría.

—Shikamaru... _por favor..._

Él gruñó.

—¿Quieres terminar, Temari? —preguntó sensual y grave. Ella gimió—¿Cuántas veces?

Era demasiado placer que estaba sintiendo que aun con los ojos apretados sentía que las lágrimas estaban a nada de salir. Arqueó la espalda y él empujó ahora dos dedos dentro de ella, devorando con su boca su intimidad mientras los dedos asaltaban su interior.

Tensó los hombros y cerró los puños con fuerza, su voz se atascó en su garganta.

Su cuerpo temblaba y podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. El calor la consumió como su se tratase de fuego pero...lejos de sentirse libre, quería más. Él victorioso se puso de pie, se bajó el bóxer y ella, con energías renovadas, se saboreó mordiéndose el labio.

Se sentó en la cama despacio y con su dedo le indicó que fuera hacia ella, él obediente se acercó con cautela, ella tomó su cabeza y le plantó un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin aliento. Despacio, bajo, acariciando sus fuertes brazos y parte de su tonificado abdomen llegó al objeto de su deseo. Lo tomó con sus manos y lo estrujó sin cuidado. Él, sin romper el beso gruñó en su boca. Estaba grande, caliente, duro y palpitante. Paseo su mano por su gruesa longitud, despacio, de arriba abajo, besándolo y acariciando su lengua contra la de él como si fuera su duro miembro.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Te gusta? —su voz sonó aguda y sensual, él cerró los ojos—Sí te gusta.

Continuó, apretando y acariciando, rozando ocasionalmente la resbaladiza punta que crecía con su contacto.

Él sabía que si seguía así, besándolo como si estuviera dándole placer oral más sus manos traviesas jugar a placer con él, no duraría mucho. La tomo de las manos y le dejó debajo de su cuerpo. Ella jadeaba y sonreía, él tomo aire profundamente. Le arrancó el sostén y se acomodó entre sus piernas tomando su miembro con la mano, sin dejar de mirarla, se restregó contra su intimidad. Ella gruñó apretando las sábanas con sus manos y arqueando la espalda. Lo miró con lujuria. Sentía su vientre arder y su rostro completamente rojo. Ambos estaban perlados en sudor y aun no se unían.

Emitiendo un gruñido la empujó de nuevo contra el colchón.

El tiempo de los besos se había acabado.

—Cuando entre—jadeó—vas a suplicarme.

—Ya veremos—lo retó.

Error.

Él entró tan despacio tan lento que ella temió por sus nervios, su espalda le dolía de tanto arquearse y él, ante la magnífica vista que tenía, se hundió por completo. Y así comenzó el baile de su perdición, rápido y fuerte, duro y seco. El tango había comenzado. Sensual y apasionado. Ella acariciaba su espalda, emitiendo gemidos que apremiaban cada embestida que él le daba. No había palabras, había hechos, se deseaban y se amaban. Punto.

Él seguía entrando y saliendo, cada parte de él cada vez más duro, haciendo que su excitación se elevara a categorías inesperadas.

Giraba y flexionaba sus caderas, llegando más profundo, sintiendo como ella se apretaba para él, solo para él.

La tomó de la cintura y ahora era ella quién, sentándose en su cadera, se movía de arriba a bajo de manera tortuosa, a veces lenta y otras rápida. El cielo estaba cerca y lo sabían.

Sus cuerpos habían sido diseñados para estar juntos, se conocían y se complementaban.

Temari movía sus caderas de forma serpenteante y circular, haciendo profundo el roce, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No podía más, acarició su cuello y volvió a besarlo. Ambos necesitaban llegar y ahora era turno de él.

Ambos se miraron.

Un poco más.

Volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, abrazándola de la cintura, continuó con sus movimientos que no habían perdido intensidad. La garganta les ardía, el cuerpo les quemaba y sentían que estaban a punto de explotar. Incapaz de detenerse sintió de nuevo a su mujer tensionarse, su mirada suplicante y su deliciosa boca abrirse.

Las uñas clavadas en su piel ardían pero valía cada rasguño y cada marca. Lo valía.

Sin dejar de mirarla aceleró el paso y la llevó al cielo. Tratante de aguantar.

Definitivamente

Ella lo valía.

Era suya

Sólo suya.

 _Shikamaru..._

La dueña de su placer, la dueña de su vida y su alma. La madre de su hijo. La besó delicadamente y ella sintió calor.

Él dejó caer su frente contra la de ella. Se miraron y ahora era diferente. No había deseo ni lujuria. Simplemente eran un hombre y una mujer, Shikamaru y Temari. Era amor. Irremediable e inevitable amor.

Se besaron de nuevo. Despacio y sin prisa. Él salió de ella y la acomodó en su pecho.

—Eso... —suspiró ella—fue intenso...

—Ah...

—Te amo.

—Te amo, mujer problemática.

...

Al día siguiente, después de despertar, la encontró aun enredada a él. Sonrió. Le acarició la cara y la apretó contra él.

Recordó la a puesta, la razón por la cual habían tenido esa noche apasionada.

" _Definitivamente, los rubios son más problemáticos que nada en el mundo. Te reto a cuidar de los dos remolinos rubios, no aguantarías más de una hora sin lanzar llamas por los ojos"_

Acarició el cabello de su mujer, rubio y amarillo como el sol y el desierto de Suna.

— Sí, los rubios son problemáticos... —rio despacio—Debo retarte más seguido.

Ella le dio un golpe en el estómago. Estaba despierta.

* * *

11.04 pm he terminado de escribir.

Son las 12:10 am en punto, ya es lunes y yo sigo aquí por que les amo.

Bueno, realmente estoy muy pero muy nerviosa por esto. Es mi "primera vez" por así decirlo, nunca había escrito un lemon así y pues me siento algo nerviosa por saber si les gustó o no.

En lo personal, siento que, ha valido pena la desvelada.

Estoy sin palabras, realmente esto nunca me pasa pues no puedo cerrar la puta boca pero vamos...estoy super intrigada.

NECESITO SABER QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ¿Les ha gustado? ESPERO SUS REVIEW

 **Glow** , bebé, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo y a las chicas del Chat ST, **AnaMicenas** , mi hermosa Beta reader, mi voz de la razón y la que me regaña cuando me comporto de manera infantil, **Nonahere** , que siempre me ha pedido que escriba un lemon y me deje de cosas, **RukiaMK** que ha estado ahí, haciéndome reír y siempre dispuesta y sobre todo haciéndome segundas en mis pendejadas diarias. **WTK** que, aunque casi no está ¬¬ siempre aparece para regañarnos o para hacernos el día con cada locura. A ellas que las amo y que me animaron hasta casi los gritos a que escribiera, también va para ustedes. No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo mucho que confían en mi y que sin ustedes mi existencia estaría vacía. ¡POR MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS DE AMISTAD!

Gracias a ti, que me sigues y me apoyas con tu comentario, créeme, me hace realmente feliz leer que es lo que piensas, también gracias a esos lectores fantasma que están ahí. Gracias a todos.

Los amo

Ky


End file.
